1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting fixtures, and more specifically relates to lighting fixtures used for commercial, industrial and stage lighting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain lighting fixtures used for commercial, industrial or stage lighting are generally stand-alone products which are individually suspended from a ceiling or mounted to a wall or floor. Each fixture must be individually directed or aimed to illuminate a desired object. Even if such conventional individual lighting fixtures are mounted on a common support, such as an elongated bar, the configurations in which such lighting fixtures may be arranged are limited.